Tentativa de Fic Frustrada
by DCF
Summary: Porque Blaise no cio e Luna OOC só pode acabar em RIPAGEM.


**Nome: **Tentativa de Fic Frustrada.

**Arquivada em: **"Desinfetando o Fandom."

**Funcionários Ativos: **Cissy, Jéss, Gio, Ben e Mad.

**Status: **Ripagem Completa.

**Classificação: **M – Miserável/Medonho.

**Número da ficha: **0003.

**Comentários adicionais: **"Não sou o polvo, mas estou prevendo merda" – Jéss.

**ID da fic: **Presente em nossos Favoritos.

**Tentativa Frustrada**

"Só mas um pouquinho**(Cissy:"Mais rápido, Goyle! Mais rápido! Mais!")**" pensou Blaise, ao se equilibrar no muro que o impedia de seus objetivos.**(Cissy: Os objetivos dele são se encontrar com Crabbe e Goyle para a suruba semanal?)(Ben: Ai Cissy, deixa eles se comerem em paz. –N )**

O jogo contra corvinal ja havia se encerrado faz tempo e nada da Lovegood aparecer. Blaise, aproveitando a situação resolveu espiar pela janela do vestiário feminino **(Gio: Safadenho)** **(Cissy: Começou a putaria.)(Ben: É importante ressaltar, que nenhum professor notou a ausência do aluno.)(Mad: Ou que Blaise Zabini estava interessado em espionar Luna Lovegood no vestiário) **e notou que um dos chuveiros ainda estava ligado.**(Gio: UHU SURUBA NO CHUVEIRO)(Cissy: Vocês nem imaginam quem está lá, não é?)(Ben:Com tantos chuveiros na escola, por que alguém iria tomar banho no vestiário ?)(Mad: Você esqueceu de um detalhe, Ben: se trata de Di-Lua Lovegood, a zureta da escola que sofre bullying...) (Jéss: a pergunta real sobre tudo isso é: A Luna é jogadora de Quadribol agora? Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra!)**

"essa é minha chance **(Cissy: "De ser o passivo! Tomara que o Davies esteja aí!")** uhuhu" **(Gio: Eu disse...)**foi o que ele pensou antes de se encontrar no estado descrito acima. **(Cissy: Levanta a mão quem não entendeu o sentido da frase!)(Mad: Vocês precisam ver é o MEU estado lendo essa... coisa.) (Jéss: Nossa, que narração pobre!E se pra mim faltou um pedaço da fic hein?-q )**

A posição que Blaise se encontrava não era nada confortável** (Cissy: "Ele preferia ficar de quatro")(Ben: Eu prefiro um canguru perneta. )(Cissy²: Tenso.)** pois ele tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis enfiar sua cabeça pela enorme janela fosca do vestiário.**(Gio: Tsc tsc esses meninos de hoje em dia...)(Cissy: Sei onde ele quer por a **_**cabeça**_**, e não é na janela, rere)(Mad: Sei o que ele quer que coloquem em seu... hehe, acho que já deu pra entender.)**

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu: o feixo da janela abriu e foi-se Blaise de cara no chão, no azulejo do banheiro, fazendo uma loira berrar de susto.**(Gio: Uau)(Cissy: Bom Dia, Clichê! Como vão as crianças?)(Ben: Loira, pelada e gritando... Quem isso me lembra? Sou proibido de falar. )(Mad: Luna Hilton Lovegood, OMG!)**

- Que p**** é essa?**(Cissy: Oia a boquinha suja, menina!) **- perguntou a corvinal, tentando cobrir seu corpo nu dos possíveis olhares do sonserino.**(Gio: Ok, desde quando Luna Lovegood diz isso? Me poupe)(Mad: Ela provavelmente diria algo do tipo "Oh, olha quantos zonzóbulos têm na sua cabeça. Uau") (Jéssi: Q p**** de Luna é essa q fala palavrão?)**

- Só estava checando o feixo da janela.- disse ele, brincando, enquanto se levantava do chão.**(Gio: Olha a cara de empregado do Zabini)(Cissy: Bela hora para fazer piadinha? Magina)**

- Olha Zabine.- começou Luna.- eu posso ser lunática, mas burra é uma coisa que eu não sou.**(Cissy: "Tá achando o quê? Que travesti é bagunça?") (Jéss: Matem essa Luna OCC pra mim por favor?)**- completou, firme.**(Gio: GO GIRL GO não)(Cissy: Pode não ser burra, mas ainda é loira, então é burra n)(Ben: Cissy roubando minhas falas... ¬¬)(Mad: Nossa, é mesmo? Achei que a Corvinal fosse a casa dos burros...)**

Percebendo que o garoto agora encarava seu corpo **(Gio: 100çual)(Ben: "sou glamuroza")**, correu até a toalha mais próxima tentando cobrir o que podia.**(Gio: Luna e seu excesso de gostosura)(Cissy: Será que ela não pode dar logo para a gente acabar com esse lero-lero inútil, autora?)(Cissy²: O quê ela podia, não o que queria.) **

- Você não tem vergonha de si mesmo Zabine?**(Gio: NÃO)(Cissy: E você tem, né, sua Luna Trash?)**- perguntou ela, começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.**(Cissy: AHAM CLAÚDIA, SENTA LÁ.)(Mad: , ok.)**

- Nem um pouco.- respondeu ele, maliciosamente. **(Cissy: Olha Blaise, se você não tivesse me contado de que é o 'Ricardão Comedô' da Fic eu não teria adivinhado...)(Mad: Merda, vou ter pesadelo com essa cena a noite...)**

- Você não passa de um pervertido sem cérebro.**(Gio: Vamos conjurar um cérebro pro Zabini)**- alfinetou a loira, cuspindo as palavras**(Cissy: Que nojo n) (*Jéss tentando imaginar essa imagem bizarra*)**.- .agora.- disse, entre dentes. **(Mad: Abre a boca pra falar, fofa.)**

- Agora que a coisa começou a esquentar?**(Cissy: Nossa, não imagina o quanto estamos nos sentindo curiosos em relação a essa história. História quente? Magina)(Mad: Quente?)**- perguntou ele, descontraídamente, enquanto a Lovegood percebia o volume se formando em sua calça jeans.**(Gio: Abaixa o volume ai, Zabini)(Cissy: HÁ VIDA NESSE PLANETA!)(Ben: ADORO UM VOLUME NA CALÇA ALHEIA, ALOCA. )(Mad: Olha a ambigüidade, HAHAHAHAHAHA, O VOLUME TA NA CALÇA DE QUEM? LUNA, LUNA, QUAL É O SEU SEGREDO?)(Cissy²: DESCOBRIMOS SEU SEGREDO, LUAN)**

- Vou levar isso a diretoria se você não sair deste vestiário imediatamente.**(Cissy: Porra, era um vestiário ou um box?)(Ben: O Dumbie bem que gostaria de ver um menino excitado na diretoria.) (Jéss: ela vai levar o que pra diretoria?O dito cujo?O.O)**- rosnou ela **(Cissy: AU AU)**, enraivecida.**(Gio: UI THE BITCH VAI PRA DIRETORIA, RUN BLAISE RUN)(Mad: "Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me!" Desculpa, não me agüentei.)**

- O que aconteceu com a inocente Lovegood?**(Gio: Está no mundo real, isso aqui é Ledo Engano)(Cissy: Faço das palavras da Gio as minhas.)(Ben: Cadê o gorro e as havaianas?)(Mad: Ela tirou pra tomar banho...)(Jéss: Bom, o chuveiro permanece ligado para o amasso!Pq eu não vi nada de "desligou o chuveiro" hein?)**- perguntou o Zabine, dando dois passos em direção a garota a fazendo recuar a mesma distância por ele andada.**(Cissy: Que tal pararmos de ripar e irmos tomar Cerveja Amanteigada?)(Mad: Pra tirar essa p**** da cabeça, só com Firewhisky.) (Jéss: Só um "a fazendo recuar" tava bom tá?Fikdik)**

- Foi pisoteada pela ignorância e desrespeito presentes em muitos alunos deste colégio.- **(Gio: LUNA NIGGA MOSTROU RESPEITO)(Cissy: UI, GOOD GIRL GO BAD)(Ben: JOGA O CABELO LUNA, FAZ A TRAVESTÍ !) (Jéss: Luna rebelde contra os boys da escola!)**respondeu ela, secamente.- Amadureceu na marra.**(Gio: Teve que apanhar no bumbum)(Cissy: Sacolé, mano. Se as tretas não rola no bem intão é na marra, sacou?)(Ben: V1D4 L0K4)(Mad está em choque pela garra, determinação e história tocante de Luna para fazer qualquer comentário) (Jéss esta com a Mad)**

- Na marra?- zombou o moreno.- Ui. Assim você**(Cissy: "Vai me fazer ter orgasmos múltiplos. Ai. Ui. Pronto.")(Mad: Vai me dar ânsia de vômito!)** não ajuda...- disse, dando mais um passo em direção a ela.

- Você fere os meus ouvidos com essa baixaria.**(Cissy: Haha, meu amor, reclame com a autora.)(Mad: E essa merda fere meus olhos... quem ganha?)**- bufou a loira, revirando os olhos.**(Gio: Tadinho dos ouvidinhos virgens da Luna)(Cissy: Você deve estar se referindo ao signo da Luna-Trash, né?)(Mad: O signo dela não é Leão? Tem chapéu especial e tudo –n)**

- Ó perdão Luninha, eu te deixei entendiada?**(Cissy: Não só ela como nós. Velho, você é broxante. Sério.)(Ben: Fiquei uns parágrafos sem ripar porque dormi. Tédio? Magina. )(Mad: ZZZZ...) (Jéss: acho q vcs dizem tudo por mim colegas XD)**- perguntou ele, maliciosamente.**(Gio: Nem fez nada e deixou a pobre coitada entediada... tu é bom, cara)**

- Fala sério Zabine.- começou Luna.- você só sabe ter uma conversa em linguagem pornográfica?**(Cissy: Reclamações com a autora, caramba!) (Mad: CADÊ A PORNOGRAFIA? ISSO AQUI É TÃO EXCITANTE QUANTO SAIR COM MEU IRMÃO...)**- disse, impaciente.**(Gio: LOGICO QUE NÃO DOÇURA) (Jéss: Dá pra fazer a pornografia tb "Luninha". Assim a gente acaba logo com essa experiência bizarra q estou vivendo)**

- Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar **(Cissy: "Porque o símbolo da Sonserina é uma cobra, gata.")(Mad: "Quer que eu coloque meu basilisco na sua câmara secreta?")** também...**(Gio: Só se for bem dotado... não)**- murmurou ele, dando mais **(Cissy: ...que xuxu na seca.)**um passo em direção a corvinal a fazendo bater as costas em um dos armários.**(Jéss: "Corvinal" parece uma espécie de bicho. Usa um pronome pessoal ai!) (Cissy: Mas ela não estava no chuveiro? Quer saber, desisto de entender)**

Ela engoliu em seco ao sentir o cheiro masculino que ele exalava.**(Gio: Óbvio. Homens exalam cheiros masculinos, a menos que ele tenha usado o perfume do Draquinho...)(Cissy: Ou do Harry.)(Ben: Ou do Dumbledore)(Mad ficou sem opções para usar como exemplo)**

- Sabe o que eu acho de tudo isso Lovegood?**(Cissy: Não fazemos idéia.)(Ben: Quer saber o que eu acho? Uma puta falta de sacanagem. #desabafay) (Jéss: eu não acho nada. Posso ir?rs)**- falou Blaise.- Eu acho que você só precisa de uma boa trepada**(Ben: AGORA PARECE QUE A COBRA VAI FUMAR !)** pra deixar de ser tão carrancuda.**(Gio: Podia dormir sem essa)(Cissy: VELHO, DIZ QUE EU NÃO LI ISSO. PELO AMOR DE DEUS, DIZ QUE EU NÃO LI)(Mad: E VOCÊ DE UM POUCO MAIS DE PRÁTICA, QUERIDO) (Jéss: Falou o cara q fica se esgueirando por janelas de vestiário pra catar uma mina!¬¬)**-disse, encostando brevemente o nariz em toda extensão do pescoço dela, aspirando o perfume doce que ela emanava.**(Cissy: Se comam logo, af.)(Mad: Só não façam isso na minha frente, é trauma demais pra minha vida.) **

Ela fechou os olhos contando até 3 **(Ben: Agradeço a Britney Spears por ensinar os alunos de Hogwarts a contarem até 3, em inglês) **mentalmente para não**(Cissy: "...soltar a periquita.")** perder a cabeça.**(Gio: Imaginei a Luna correndo atrás da cabeça dela, EI EI EI VOLTE AQUI) (Jéss: Esqueci até o que ia comentar depois do q a Gio disse!hahahahaha)**

- Esse truque de cafajeste não vai funcionar comigo Zabine. **(Mad: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ESCREVE O NOME DO TARADÃO DIREITO!)**- murmurou a loira, com dificuldade, tentando manter a voz estável.**(Gio: Sou uma moça de família)(Cissy: Cantada fail) **

- Pode até não funcionar.- começou ele, segurando a cintura dela, que só cobria seu corpo nu com uma toalha branca.**(Gio: A cintura dela cobria o corpo nu dela com uma toalha? WTF?)(Ben: Se alguém entender essa parte, por favor informem-nos)(Mad: Tecla SAP, cadê?)**- Mas eu sei que por trás de toda essa sua aparência de boa moça há devassidão.**(Gio: Usando o dicionário hein *palmas*)(Cissy: Olha só quem aprendeu a usar dicionário hoje! Vai ganhar um biscoito. Ten points for Slytherin.)(Mad: Que página tava? 394?)**- disse, dando um beijo na nuca da garota, a fazendo suspirar.**(Cissy: Até o shipper GropexLulaGigante seria mais interessante do quê isso.)(Ben: Medo dos seus shippers Cissy.)(Mad: Prefiro Draco/Lula Gigante...) (Jéss: Ele tava de frente pra ela certo? Zambine contorcionista beijando a nuca da menina...)**

- Só porque a Gina está envolvida com o Malfoy, não quer dizer que a gente terá alguma coisa**(Cissy: "Só sexo.")**.**(Gio: Se a Gina não tivesse com o Draquinho, ela estaria com outro, ela nunca perde tempo, garota esperta)(Mad: Meu momento pra bater palmas, porque aparentemente É A ÚNICA COISA QUE A AUTORA FARÁ CERTO A FIC INTEIRA: SHIPAR D/G *palmas*)(Jéss: O que raios o Malfoy e a Gina tem a ver com isso?Tentativa de tirada fail hein?)**-disse, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do moreno mas falhando na tentativa.**(Ben: Falhando hein? Ela queria é ficar ali com o morenaço escultural)(Mad: Ela é Team Jacob... digo, Zabini.)**

- E quem disse que eu quero ter alguma coisa com você?**(Cissy: "Só quero te comer, loira burra. Sou comedô.")(Gio: Sexo sem compromisso RAWR que rebelde)(Ben: Transas casuais, está me lembrando alguém. ;x ) (Cissy²: Se você narrar uma de suas historinhas vai apanhar, Ben.)(Jéss já preparada para a história do Ben: Poxa Ciça :/) **- - rebateu o sonserino.

- Então porque está me prensando no armário do vestiário?- murmurou ela, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.- Ou melhor, o que você estava fazendo aqui até agora? O jogo já terminou a duas horas.**(Gio: E você que está tomando banho a duas horas?) (Jéss: Gio +mil) (Cissy: Será que ninguém liga para a água desperdiçada?)(Mad: HÁ de HAVER,meu bem. Eu realmente achei que a autora tivesse lido o dicionário, tsc tsc tsc)**

- Tinha uns assuntos pendentes a resolver.**(Cissy:...Sexo.)(Ben: Sexo? Punheta!)**- respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso que fez Luna imaginar certas coisas.**(Cissy:...Sexo.)(Gio: Homem de negócios...)(Cissy²: Mente inocente a da Gio? Magina.)(Ben: Imaginei a Gio pelada... WUMBO.) **

- Então, já que resolveu seus assuntos.**(Ben: Punheta bem batida.)**-começou ela, conseguindo se desvencilhar dos braços dele.- será que dá pra me deixar em paz?**(Ela não quer bater pra você cara, setok !)**- completou, caminhando para longe daquele poço de tentação. **(Cissy: Poço de tentação? ISSO SIM É BROXANTE)(Mad: Vou ali fazer uma visitinha ao meu poço de vômitos e já volto.) (Jéss: Poço de tentação é tão last year...)**

- Não.- falou Blaise, tentando não rir da situação.**(Gio: Garotas nuas no vestiário HAHAHAHAHAHAHA que engraçado)(Cissy: Uma loira só de toalha no vestiário e ele rindo? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BOIOLA)(Mad: AI BEE, SE JOGA!)**

- Você está rindo da minha cara?**(Cissy: Aham HAHAHA)(Ben: Todos estamos.)**- rosnou a loira, começando a ficar vermelha de raiva novamente.**(Gio: Não, o armário é engraçado) **

- Nossa, nunca pensei que conseguiria tirar a di-lua do sério.- disse o moreno, agora rindo abertamente.**(Gio: WHAT A BADASS)(Cissy: FRESCO BOIOLA)(Ben: Nem eu rio abertamente... Cuidado. Pode vir uma "voadora" e entrar pelos fundos. #falei )(Mad ainda está tentando entender o comentário anterior.) (Jéss: Luna é muito séria mesmo /ironia)**

Luna não deixou barato.**(Cissy: Cobra 100 reais, miga.)(Ben: Fimtshim reaims) (Jéss: Vc entra aqui e pensa q é de graça manolo?)**

- Minhas roupas!- berrou o Zabine, ao notar que apenas usava sua cueca boxer preta.**(Gio: SAFADAAAAAAAAAAAAA)(Cissy: É informação demais, autora. MENOS POR FAVOR)(Mad: E eu achava boxers sexys... não depois disso.) **

A Lovegood o encarava com a varinha em mãos e um enorme sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.**(Gio: A pergunta que não quer calar? DAONDE SAIU ESSA VARINHA?)(Cissy: Essa varinha brotou do chão? AH VÁ)(Ben: Saiu da bunda dela, só pode.)(Mad: Tava escondida no cabelo, dãr!) (Jéss: E esse "A" hein?Parece q tem uma terceira pessoa presente!)**

- Você não achou que eu estava sem minha varinha, achou?**(Cissy: Não, eu tinha certeza.)**- perguntou ela, segurando o riso.**(Gio: Toma banho com a varinha, garota protegida)(Ben: Ela estava foi se masturbando, enfiando a varinha LÁ e usando o feitiço "Varinha Vibratoriums" [acabei de inventar])(Mad está em choque com tanta obscenidade. Sua alma pura não agüenta.)(Cissy: Puruída, só se for.)**

- Você é mesmo louca!**(Ben: quer tc?)**- gritou ele.- Porque fez isso?**(Cissy: Noss, té parece que você não adorou que ela poupou o seu trabalho na hora da putaria, né?)**

- Para ficarmos quites.- respondeu ela, apontando para seu corpo coberto apenas por uma toalha.**(Gio: REVENGE IS A PLEASURE, BITCH) (Jéss: Luna obviamente se aproveitando da situação...)**

- Eu não te impedi de se vestir.- falou o moreno, se encostando em um dos armários com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.**(Gio: Só te prendi contra o armário, você podia fazer o que quiser ali querida)(Mad: Com as mãos, no maior estilo Casillas.) **

"Se ela quer brincar, eu vou brincar" pensou ele.**(Gio: *pegando os brinquedos*)(Cissy: Não se esqueçam da proteção!)(Ben: Eu tenho camisinhas que brilham no escuro. Aumenta a magia... Tá o trocadilho foi tosco. )**

- Agora além de bobo é sarcástico?**(Ben: Que nada. Ele é bobo e super sincero.)**- murmurou ela, enquando **(Jéss: "enquanto". Erro de digitação eu deixo passar. Mas da próxima vez, olhe para o que o corretor ortográfico do Word tem a dizer, ok?)** se aproximava do local onde estavam suas roupas.**(Gio: Será que ela poderia parar de murmurar e falar normalmente?)(Mad: E abrir a boca.) (Jéss: Parece q eles foram para outro lugar!)**

- Só quando pressionado.- respondeu Blaise, com um tom zombateiro **(Gio: Ele pressiona ela, mas continua a vitima)(Cissy: Só quando estimulado UI)(Mad: A encoxada deve ter feito muita pressão...)**

- Você é mesmo um amor de pessoa Zabine.- **(Ben:Se fez de difícil e agora quer dar geral hein zavadjenhaH?) **comentou a loira, revirando os olhos, enquanto pegava suas roupas nas mãos e ia em direção a uma das cabines de troca. **(Cissy: Frescura? Magina)(Mad: Se o cara já te viu como veio ao mundo, fofa, se trocar na frente dele não vai te matar...) (Jéss: Hogwarts tem até cabine de troca?Q droga é essa?)**

- Aonde você vai?- perguntou ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.**(Gio: pra cabine de troca, idiota)(Cissy: Para o puteiro, otário) (Jéss: Lê ali em cima, tonto)**

- Aonde você acha?- resmungou ela em respostas.- Não sabia que você era tão burro.- soltou, fazendo o moreno fechar a cara.**(Cissy: SE COMAM LOGO, POR FAVORRR)(Mad: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO)**

- Achei que você fosse uma pessoa madura agora.- falou o sonserino, dando um sorriso falso.

Ela apenas o fuzilou **(Ben: TRA TRA TRA TRA TRA TRA) **com os olhos e entrou em uma das cabines.**(Gio: Luna má)(Cissy: Só vai abrir as pernas quando você colocar a mão na carteira, rapaz)(Mad: A autora disse que Luninha não ia deixar barato e ele ainda ta querendo levar de graça, tsc tsc tsc) (Jéss: Gente, o chuveiro do começo da fic ainda tá ligado?O.o)**

- Se você tentar alguma coisa Zabine, eu arranco fora a sua tão amada masculinidade.**(Cissy: Que ele não tem, ou seja)**- exclamou a corvinal, de dentro da cabine.- Estamos avisados.**(Gio: UIE)(Mad: AI QUE MEDA)**

O que ela não percebeu é que enquanto caminhava para cabine havia deixado cair sua varinha, fato que não foi ignorado por Blaise.**(Gio: Ela estava nua, segurando uma varinha e não percebeu que derrubou a mesma. Realmente...)(Cissy: Será que o Moody não é levado a sério? VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE)(Ben: CONFESSO QUE ESTOU EM "SHOK" COM ESSE PARÁGRAFO) (Jéss: Trouxas não sabem a importância de uma varinha mesmo!É como deixar um metralhadora cair em frente ao inimigo!VC VAI PERCEBER!)**

Ele sorriu abertamente **(Ben: Eita povo que adora se abrir) **ao abrir a cortina da cabine em que a loira estava, a encontrando apenas de calcinha e cobrindo os seios volumosos com as mãos e totalmente em pânico.**(Gio: Luna de calcinha segurando os seios... Podia dormir sem essa também)(Cissy: -.-')(Mad: Eu ficaria bem sem o "volumosos")(Cissy²: Concordo com a Mad, é informação demais.)**

Luna deu um grito e logo depois fechou a cara.**(Gio: FECHEMOS A CARA E DEIXEMOS A CORTINA ABERTA)(Cissy: Fecha a cara mas não fecha a cortina, safada.)(Ben: Feche a cara, não feche a cortina e abra as pernas !)(Mad: Não entendi porque a cabine tem uma CORTINA e não uma PORTA.) (Jéss: Pra mim "deu um grito e logo depois fechou a cara" é sem nexo por si só. Tentem imaginar isso...)**

- Você vai morrer Zabine!- ameaçou ela, enquanto procurava por sua varinha. **(Gio: CHAMEM OS COMENSAIS)(Cissy: Essa Luna merece um tapa na cara, noss)(Ben: Em Ledo Engano, Luna Lovegood ameaça você !)**

- Procurando por isso? **(Cissy:"Blaise apontou para seu membro, dentro da boxer preta em que a autora insiste em nos informar" Parei.)**- perguntou o moreno, segurando a varinha da corvinal entre os dedos.

- Onde voc..? Como?- Ela não sabia o que falar. Agora estava nas mãos do louco Zabine.**(Gio: Do chão, bobinha)(Cissy: Abre as pernas e nada de ruim vai acontecer, Luninha)(Mad: Você tem o direito de permanecer calada. Tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você.)(Cissy²: Ou fazer. q)**

- Ah Luninha, o mundo da voltas...**(Cissy: Olha só quem também aprendeu que o mundo dá voltas! Mais um biscoito e tem points for Slytherin. *aplausos*)(Mad: "E eu dou pros caras da escola...")**- disse ele, jogando a varinha dela para longe dali, enquanto se aproximava dela. **(Cissy: Dela, ela, dela, ela...nossa, que saco. Dá para variar?) (Jéss: Pronomes pessoais diferentes fugiram da autora. Coitada ¬¬)**

- Fica longe de mim.- disse a loira, entre dentes **(Cissy: Tira a batata da boca pra falar, menina.)**, tentando cobrir o máximo que podia de seus seios.**(Ben: Isso é armadilha de Satã)(Mad: O sutiã dela era tamaho 48, então não tinha como esconder muito.) (Jéss: Me corrijam se eu estiver errada: ela não tinha entrado na cabine de toalha?Usa a toalha!Helloooo)**

- Ora, você não devia tentar cobrir nada.- falou Blaise, tentando não parecer malicioso demais.**(Gio: Fique nua, mas não quero parecer malicioso)(Cissy: Tentativa fail, viu)(Ben: Muito Fail.) **

- Você acha é?- disse Luna, transbordando no sarcasmo, enquanto fitava o chão.

- Porque não consegue fixar seu olhar em mim?- perguntou ele, curioso.**(Gio: Você é feio, deal with it)(Cissy: Isso já está ficando muito Crepúsculo. PAROU)(Mad: "I know what you are...")(Cissy: VAMPIRE? Não, VIADO.) (Jéss: ela tá olhando mais pra baixo, baby!)**

- Você está praticamente nú! pelo amor de Merlim **(Cissy: Não coloque a culpa no velhinho, poxa)**!- exclamou a loira em resposta.**(Gio: CULPA SUA NÉ FOFA)**

- Você,**(Cissy: Sim, também estou me perguntando a utilidade dessa vírgula, leitor)(Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, as, virgulas, entram, no, meio, das, palavras, por, vontade, própria)** nunca viu nenhum homem nú antes?- perguntou o garoto, enquanto se apoiava em uma das paredes da pequena cabine.**(Gio: Claro, vejo pornô todo dia)(Cissy: Novidade, Gio)(Ben: Jogadores da copa... ;x )(Mad: Alguém falou em jogador de futebol? Hehehe...)(Cissy: Tá amarrado!) (Jéss: Ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ver um homem nú...pensei besteira :x)**

- Eu não quero ver Blaise Zabine nú.**(Cissy: Finalmente concordamos em algo.)(Mad: E eu não quero ver acento em nu.) (Jéss: Parece q ela tá falando de outra pessoa. Eis q ele vira e fala "Ai, nem eu fofa!")**- respondeu, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Quer dizer então que está com vergonha de olhar?**(Cissy: Não, é nojo mesmo)**- comentou o sonserino, vendo a garota se arrepiar em resposta.**(Ben: "Se arrepiar" lê se, "Se excitar")(Mad: Quem se excita com uma pergunta dessas?)**

- Mas é claro que não.- respondeu ela, rispidamente, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo.

Nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos de Blaise Zabine eram verdes. Eram de um tom esmeralda que faziam suas órbitas brilharem.**(Gio: Que radiante)(Cissy: Ai que tocante, dá para ver a minha emoção, né?)(Ben: Não reparem a minha poker face, estou rindo muito por dentro. )(Mad: Engraçado, a probabilidade dele ter olhos verdes é bem pequena... Genética, não acho que a autora teve esse matéria na escola.) (Jéss procurando em seus livros onde tá escrito q ele tem olhos verdes)**

- E então?- disse, descruzando os braços musculosos.**(Cissy: ANABOLIZANTES RLZ)**- Não foi tão difícil assim, foi?**(Gio: Foi, foi sim)(Cissy: Você não imagina o quanto)**

Luna só conseguia encarar a pele branca bronzeada do garoto e os musculos perfeitos de seu peito e abdomem.**(Gio: Branca bronzeada? No que me diz respeito, Blaise Zabini era negro)(Cissy: Pele branca bronzeada? Esse não é o Blaise Zabini, é o Michael Jackson! CORRA LUNA, CORRA)(Cissy²: Essa autora deve andar lendo Crepúsculo demais...)(Ben: OLHA O JACOB !)(Mad: EU DISSE QUE ELA NÃO ESTÁ TENDO AULAS DE GENÉTICA!) (Jéss: Senti um racismo ai hein?Acho q a fic só foi escrita pelo pornô, pq os personagens nem condizem com os da Rowling hein?)**

- Gosta do que vê? **(Cissy: Não mesmo.)**- perguntou Blaise, segurando o riso, e fazendo a garota sair do transe momentaneo.**(Gio: Sua ~pele branca bronzeada~ seduz, gato)(Cissy: SEM CREPÚSCULO, AUTORA)(Ben: Melhor "pele branca bronzeada" do que pele brilhando no sol. ) **

- Sabe, a modéstia não fica bem em você.**(Cissy: Uma blusa rosa cairia melhor)**- comentou a loira, ainda com as mãos cobrindo os seios, e fazendo o moreno gargalhar.**(Gio: Esse cara gosta de dar risada hein, da licença)(Cissy: Tipo assim: Todo cara, com uma loira tapando os seios 'volumosos' ficaria de lenga-lenga e risadinha, né?)(Mad: HMMMMMM, BOIOLA) (Jéss: e a loira nem aproveitou esse diálogo para colocar as roupas?Dava tempo hein?)**

Ela nunca tinha reparado em como a risada de Blaise Zabine era gostosa de se ouvir.**(Cissy: Tudo bem, autora, nós já entendemos de que a Luna não repara em nada OBRIGADA) (Jéss: Eis q cupido fez tudo ficar lindo de repente)**

- Agora é a sua vez.**(Ben: Fique pelada e pouse para a Playwitch)**- falou o garoto, apontando para os braços da corvinal.**(Gio: Mostre seus músculos, Lovegood)**

- Diferente de você Zabine, eu ainda tenho algum pudor.**(Gio: Usando o dicionário de novo hein, que superação)(Cissy: Mais um aprendeu a usar o dicionário! Estamos com muitos progressos hoje! Tome um biscoito e mais ten points for Ravenclaw.)(Cissy²: Mentira, tem nada, tá querendo dar mas tá se fazendo de santinha OK OK JÁ ENTENDI SUA JOGADA, LOVEGOOD)**- respondeu ela, pingando veneno.**(Gio: Menina veneno o mundo é pequeno demais pra nós doisssssssss)(Cissy: Menina aplicada em Poções? Magina)(Ben: Lady Gaga em Paparazzi? Magina. Kerli em Tea Party? Magina nem.) (Jéss: Luna usando dorgas O.o)**

- Com que você aprendeu a ser tão feroz?**(Ben: Com um leaom gata, mim dê seol MSN gatinhaaAhah ?)**- perguntou ele, se aproximando mais um pouco dela, quase a tocando.- Com a Weasley?**(Gio: GINA SELVAGEM)(Cissy: Ferocidade nada, isso é enrolação.)(Mad: *bate palmas para Gina* Issae, colega!) (Jéss: Gina vagaba!)**

- O que já falei sobre ficar longe de mim? **(Cissy: Nada, mas a gente já viu que você é bitch, fim)**

- Não tem problema você ser feroz.- disse ele.- Eu gosto.**(Gio: RAWR)(Cissy: Que bom.)**

- Mas o qu..- só que ela foi silenciada pelos lábios dele nos dela.**(Gio: Awn que bonitinho. Não)(Ben: Esse foi o auge da fic.)(Mad voltou ao poço de vômitos) (Jéss: q clichê...)**

**(Cissy: PUTARIA MODE ON, CORRAM)(Mad: FUJAM PARA AS COLINAS!)**

Ela tentou se soltar dele mas acabou fazendo com que seus seios se chocassem com o peito nú do moreno, fazendo-o gemer alto.**(Gio: Não tenho palavras pra descrever isso)(Cissy: ISSO É UMA BICHONAAAAAAAAAAAA, DOUTOOOOOOOOOR)(Ben: OMG, ELE QUE GEMEU?)(Mad: Eu disse que o sutiã dela era 48, tsc tsc tsc) **

Os lábios de Blaise não eram rudes como ela pensava que seriam. E os lábios de Luna eram tão macios quanto ele pensava que eram.**(Gio: Cool story bro)(Cissy: Conte-me mais sobre isso)(Ben: Os lábios dela eram lixas.) (Jéss: Q legal hein? Tédio...)**

Blaise acariciou suavemente os lábios dela com o seu **(Mad está vomitando como nunca)**, distribuindo pequenos beijos por toda a extensão da boca da corvinal. **(Jéss: Eu pensei q ia agüentar, mas tratar a pessoa de "corvinal", "sonserino" é cansativo ok?Mas q coisa chata!) **Ela apenas suspirava, de olhos fechados. **(Gio: Ou beija ou suspira, dude) **A lígua dele finalmente pediu passagem para adentrar a boca dela e quando ela já estava entregue, ele abraçou a lígua **(Cissy: Lígua? Ok, agora é minha vez de consultar o dicionário)(Mad: Alguém me explica como se abraça uma língua? Obrigada.)** **(Jéss: tb estou querendo saber...)**dele com toda luxúria **(Cissy: MATERIAL GIRL)** que podia.**(Cissy: Ô delícia...mentira, está me fazendo querer gorfar.)** Agora ambos exploravam um a boca do outro de maneira selvagem, sem pudor algum. **(Cissy: Viu? Falei que era enrolação)(Mad: Não se esqueçam de limpar os cantinhos dos dentes um do outro durante a exploração de vocês.)**

As mãos de Luna foram para os cabelos de Blaise e alternavam para as costas musculosas do mesmo, as arranhando com violencia.**(Ben: Faltou o chicotinho e a roupa de couro.)** Enquanto Blaise alternava sua mão do pescoço da loira para os seios dela, apalpando-os com força, fazendo a loira gemer.**(Cissy foi gorfar.) (Jéss: gemer de dor só se for!Seu cavalo!)**

Foi então que ambos foram interrompido por um grito.**(Gio: PUTA, FODEU)(Cissy: ESCONDE NO ARMÁRIO, RICARDÃO)(Ben: CORRE VIRGINIA ESTÁ CHEGANDO, entenderão posteriormente.)**

- Luna!- exclamou**(Cissy: Ela exclamou ou gritou, autora?)** **(Jéss: Gina sentiu falta da garota duas horas e meia depois...mui amiga) **Gina, que entrou no vestiário a procura da amiga e ouviu os gemidos.**(Ben: Ah ! Uh ! AAAH ! Ah. Vai... )**- Você está aqui?

Eles pararam abruptalmente **(Cissy: Vou ter que ir no dicionário again)** o que faziam, Luna mordeu os lábios em nervosismo.- Estou aqui Gin.- exclamou ela em resposta.- Estou terminando de me vestir.**(Gio: Que jeito mais selvagem de se vestir hein, dlç)**

Blaise aproveitou o momento para encarar a loira. Os seios dela eram absolutamente perfeitos. **(Jéss: encarou-a e pensou nos seios?O que tem a ver?) **Ela era perfeita. Ela apenas pediu para que ele ficasse em silêncio.**(Gio: Awn quanto amor. Não.)(Mad: Estou quase estuprando a garota e tenho pensamentos fofuchos de como ela é perfeita, cool.)**

- Você acha que eu sou burra dona Lovegood?**(Cissy: Ela pode discordar, mas eu acho que você é sim)(Mad: Você não sei, mas a autora é.)**- perguntou a ruiva.- Quem é que está aí com você?**(Cissy: Isso é uma amiga ou uma mãe? Deixa ela dar em paz, sua insensível)(Mad: Molly feelings.)**- perguntou, tentando não rir da situação da amiga.- Eu estava com Draco desde o final do jogo**(Gio: "Trepando")(Cissy: UMA BOA TREPADA RIARIA *palavras sábias de Blaise* parei)(Mad está batendo palmas)** e foi então que me dei conta de que você não aparecera até agora.**(Cissy: Como pode esquecer o ménage da sexta, Luna?) (Jéss: Falei?Mui amiga essa Gina.) **FIquei procupada e pedi a Draco para que ele me ajudasse a procurar por você. Ele está do lado de fora do vestiário. Agora anda, responda quem está aí com você. **(Mad: Porque Draco adora ajudar as pessoas, tinha esquecido)**

- Se eu te falar, você não vai acreditar.- disse a loira, colocando a cabeça pra fora da cabine.**(Gio: É, verdade, Luna e Zabini... em algum lugar na Inglaterra JK Rowling chora)(Mad: ESSA FALA É MINHA, DA LISSEMSSA!) (Jéss: É o Zabini!E ele está branco dos olhos verdes!Medo amigaaa)**

- O que está acontecendo aqui Virgínia?**(Gio: MEU DEUS TINHA UMA TAL DE VIRGINIA OUVINDO TUDO DE DENTRO DO ARMARIO. Sério, quem é Virginia?)(Cissy: VIRGINIA WHO?)(Ben:VIRGINIAAA QUANTO TEMPO. Peraí... Quem é Virginia? #Medo) (Jéss: Protesto!A autora não avisou q ia ter uma PO!Pq Vírginia não é personagem dos livros...certo?)**- perguntou Draco Malfoy, adentrando o vestidário**(Cissy: Mais uma vez ao dicionário)(Ben: Me espera, vou com você)** **(Jéss: sério autora, corretor ortográfico ou beta pra revisar, ok?) **e se posicionando ao lado da namorada. **(Mad: O que será que os papais acham do namoro, ein?)**

- Parece que interrompi a Luna em uma situação um tanto quanto comprometedora.- respondeu a Weasley, não conseguindo conter a risada.**(Gio: Acabou com o tesão) (Cissy: Broxou e agora)(Mad: Graças à Deus!) (Jéss: Se fosse amiga mesmo tinha se tocado q deveria ter ido embora!)**

- Olá Draco.- falou a loira, com as bochechas vermelhas.**(Gio: Luna e Draco bff)(Cissy: Com uma amiga dessas eu não sei quem precisa de inimiga, viu)(Ben: Draco e Luna passam as férias juntos sempre. Os Lovegood são BFF dos Malfoy.)(Mad: Não preciso acrescentar nada...) **

- Fala logo quem é Luna.- pediu a ruiva. **(Jéss: O que raios vc tem a ver com isso?Conversa depois!Mala!¬¬)**

Foi então que uma outra cabeça surgiu de dentro da cabine.**(Cissy: Sr. Girafales, o senhor por aqui!) **

- Como vai meu casal favorito.- respondeu Blaise**(Cissy: Não deveria ser uma pergunta?)(Mad: MEU CASAL FAVORITO? MEU DEUS, AUTORA, VOCÊ É CRAQUE NO OOC!)**, descontraídamente, em seu tom zombateiro.**(Gio: Confesso, eles são lindos mesmo)(Ben: Esse parágrafo foi descontração em Cristo. RS)**

- .Merlim!**(Ben: Anteriormente já pedimos para que não coloquem o pobre velhinho no meio do babado. Obrigado.)**- exclamou Gina, com a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados.**(Ben: Insinuando o sexo oral.)**- Não acredito no que estou vendo!**(Gio: Pois acredite "'Virginia", acredite)(Cissy: A verdade é dura – sendo assim deve ser o membro do Blaise, qtal)(Mad: Você tem olhos? Então, fofa, feche-os.) (Jéss: "Zabini! Vc roubou os olhos do Harry!")**

- Porque que é que isso não me surpreende?- comentou o loiro, tentando conter o riso.**(Gio: Draquinho uma pessoa sorridente)(Cissy: Personagens bobo alegres? Magina)(Mad: Draquinho aprova o namoro, claro. Ele até ajuda os pobres, hehe. E por pobres eu me refiro, sim, à Gina.)**

E foi assim que tudo começou entre Blaise Zabine e Luna Lovegood.**(Gio: Eles vão casar e ter filhinhos agora awnti)(Cissy: DESFECHO EMOCIONANTE...FUI GALERA)(Ben:Acabou? Já? Quando eu pensei que ia começar a fornicação... A suruba... Ah, vá. Broxei, estava até me preparando para bater um bolo. –N FUI ! 1BJO)(Mad: MEU DEUS! ESSA AUTORA É LIMDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, É TÃO BOA QUANTO A MEYER, GEEEEEMT! –N) (Jéss: Tá ai o nome de dois personagens q eu nunca pensei q pudessem estar em uma frase dessas. Palmas!Bjos, tchau!)**


End file.
